totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Audition Tapes
__NoTOC__'Audition tapes' are clips that aired after elimination episodes in Total Drama Island, Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, and Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Audition tapes for Total Drama Island *'Beth:' Beth sings a song about boys for her audition, and states one day she's going to be a star. *'Bridgette:' Bridgette whistles through her nose and says she'd be a good, honest contestant. *'Cody:' Cody plays the keyboard but is interrupted by his father. *'Courtney:' Courtney talks about running for student council president, and mixes up her speeches. *'Devon Joseph:' DJ lists the reasons he should be picked, explaining he wants to win for his mother. *'Duncan:' Duncan talks about his best qualities while he breaks out of juvie. *'Eva:' Eva starts by doing pull ups, and talks about how she gets along with everyone. *'Ezekiel:' Ezekiel says he's going to shoot a moose with an arrow, but shoots his mother instead. *'Geoffrey:' Geoff talks about how he just wants to relax and party. *'Harold:' Harold talks about his badges in multiple categories before playing the keyboard. *'Heather:' Heather discusses how she's not worried about being on tv, and promises high ratings. *'Izzy:' **In her first audition, Izzy lists a few of her talents, before being interrupted by her mom. **In her second audition, Izzy twirls a fire baton, before setting off the sprinkler system in her house. *'Justin:' Justin is shown on a beach in black in white, with his name repeated in the background. *'Katie and Sadie:' **In their first audition, the two dance to techno music, before accidentally knocking over the camera. **In their second camera, they have a pillow fight, before Sadie hits Katie too hard, knocking her out. *'LeShawna:' LeShawna talks about her strengths and tells them to call her. *'Lindsay:' Lindsay talks about her outfits and how she's "bi-language-al". *'Mr. Coconut:' Mr. Coconut sits on a chair before he falls over. *'Noah:' Noah says the audience will know him, and his friend congratulates him on winning class president. *'Trent:' Trent plays the guitar and sings until a string breaks. *'Tyler:' Tyler continuously tries to do different sports, constantly getting hurt. Audition tape for Total Drama Action *'Jasmine:' Jasmine mistakes her video message for LeShawna as an audition for TDA. Audition tapes for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island *'Anne Maria:' Anne Maria talks about how she never really watched the show, but it needed her. *'Beverly:' B constantly tries to talk, but is continuously interrupted by different electronics. *'Brick:' Brick talks about how he's smart, and nothing gets past him. *'Cameron:' Cameron discusses how his mother never let him do anything until now. *'Dakota:' Dakota discusses how she's going to be famous, and become "the biggest thing ever!" *'Dawn:' Dawn says she will donate all her winnings to Mother Earth. *'Jo:' Jo says she will win the show and that nobody could possibly beat her. *'Mike:' Mike discusses how he has a wide rang of skills, and will win despite what his doctor says. *'Rudolph:' Lightning talks about how he never gives up or surrenders. *'Samuel:' Sam plays video games while he discusses his strict routine. *'Scott:' Scott hunts kitchen rats to show off his "skills". *'Staci:' Staci talks about her family, and how she knows everyone will be impressed by them. *'Zoey:' Zoey discusses how she never really had a lot of friends. Audition tapes for Total Drama: Pahkitew Island *'Amy:' Amy says she saw her sister's audition, and decided to audition because she's better. *'Beardo:' Beardo explains he's really shy and can be annoying until you get to know him. *'David:' Dave stumbles over his words and says he should've written down what he was going to say. *'Ella:' Ella talks about her singing and sings that she should be picked. *'Jasmine:' Jasmine talks about Australia before she is attacked by her cat. *'Leonard:' Leonard talks about how he battles mystical creatures and monsters. *'Max:' Max discusses how he is evil and that he's so evil they need a new word for it. *'Rodney:' Rodney talks about leaving behind his special someone, before listing a long list of girls. *'Samantha:' Sammy talks about not having a sister, and how she's named Sammy, not Samey. *'Scarlett:' Scarlett talks about her name's origins, and Total Drama is the cause of today's troubled youth. *'Sky:' Sky talks about how she'll miss her boyfriend Keith. *'Sugar:' Sugar talks about how she's already been on TV, and shows a commercial she was in. *'Topher:' Topher talks about how his nickname is "Chris 2.0" and that he wants to be like Chris. Unseen audition tapes *Gwen and Owen's audition tapes were never seen due to being the finalists of Total Drama Island. *Sierra mentions having auditioned for the show twice. *Shawn's audition tape is never seen due to being a finalist in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Trivia *All of the audition tapes have been released on DVD except for the Total Drama Action, Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, and unseen audition tapes. **All of the audition tapes for Total Drama Island, including Chef's and Mr. Coconut's, were released on Total Drama Island: Collection One. ***Most of them were released on Total Drama Island: The Complete First Season. **All of the audition tapes for Total Drama: Revenge of the Island were released on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island: The Complete Season. *It is unknown how Mr. Coconut has an audition tape, as he isn't a living being. **It is possible that Chris made it as a joke. Category:Exclusive Clips